vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja (Realm of the Mad God)
Summary The Ninja is one of the fourteen classes featured in the bullet hell MMO game known as Realm of the Mad God. The ninja is a melee-oriented class (Similarly to the knight, paladin, warrior, and several other classes) that, unlike the aforementioned classes, exclusively uses unique weapons known as katanas, and is the only class to do so. The role of the ninja is to deal with huge crowds of enemies with his katana and deal heavy damage to single targets with shurikens. The ninja's appearance is of that of a man dressed in a black suit nearly covering their entire body, with a black belt around the lower portion of his torso, and holding a katana in his left hand. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 7-C | 7-B Name: Ninja (Class name), they can have various types of random names, such as Oalei. Origin: Realm of the Mad God Gender: Likely male (Judging by hitsounds) Age: Unknown Classification: Human (Similar to every other class) Powers and Abilities: Limited Teleportation, Healing (Through health potions and pets), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can regenerate from being attacked by large creatures, higher through various items), Can attack ghosts and other intangible entities, Can boost their own speed significantly | Same as before + Earth Manipulation (Via Diamond Bladed Katana), Summoning (Via drake eggs), Status Effect Inducement (Via drakes) | Same as before + Minor Danmaku (With high enough dexterity), Energy Projection (Via Ray Katana), Poison Manipulation (Via Doku No Ken), Darkness Manipulation (Via Void Blade), Ice Manipulation (Via Salju), Status Effect Inducement (Via Midnight Star) | Same as before Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can violently fragment parts of castle walls with their weakest weapons) | Building level+ (Should be comparable to the ghost ship, which can summon cloud-to-ground lightning) | Town level (Comparable to gig acorns, which can generate this much kinetic energy by charging, can boost his attack power through stat boosting apparel and consumables) | City level (Comparable to the Rock Dragon, who can generate this much kinetic energy by ramming), canignore conventional durability to an extent via katanas and the kageboshi, which can strike through targets without having to pierce them Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Moves faster than cloud-to-ground lightning even at base, and can move much faster than the previous speed with multiple speed potions used), Likely far higher with speed boost (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can lift swing the void blade - a katana stated to be made out of dark matter and to be "astronomically heavy") Striking Strength: Small Building class+ | Building class+ | Town class '''| '''City class Durability: Small Building level+ (Should be comparable to their attack potency) | Building level+ (Can endure cloud-to-ground lightning) | Town level (Can endure being charged into by the gig acorn, which can generate this much kinetic energy) | City level (Comparable to the Rock Dragon, who can generate this much kinetic energy by ramming, can increase durability through consumables and various apparel) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting large hordes of monsters without tiring out) Range: Varies from a minimum of 3.75 tiles (7.93750000635 meters) to 6.12 tiles (12.9540000104 meters) with katanas (Exception for void blade, which summons a singularity at the position of the user), from a minimum of 8.4 tiles (17.7800000142 meters) to 17 tiles (35.9833333621 meters) with shurikens Standard Equipment: Various katanas, sets of light armor, rings, pets, health/magic potions, various consumables and shurikens, to list some notable endgame items: Katanas: Masamune: The strongest of the basic katanas (T12), a purple sword that fires violet projectiles that work similarly to the previously tiered katanas. Ray Katana: Has the highest range out of any of the other katanas in the Ninja's arsenal, and fires lasers that move much faster than most of the katanas, too. Sullen Blade: Unlike most other katanas, the sullen blade fires a spread of three projectiles at once, albeit, while having lower-than-average range and damage comparable/below a buster katana per shot, which is made up for the fact that it triples the damage dealt with its unique ability and notably quick projectiles. Doku No Ken: A poisoned katana ripped from the maw of the Son of Arachna, it fires wavy, poisonous projectiles that not only have higher range than most katanas, but it fires much more quickly, too. Void Blade: A notably heavy katana that decreases the user's dexterity while holding it. The void blade doesn't fire projectiles that move in a general direction, rather, it creates a vortex at the user's position that doesn't move, but it can deal immense damage to enemies that walk into it, rendering it as a mine-esque weapon. Light Armor: Hydra Skin armor: A leather shirt made from the skin of a twelve-headed swamp hydra, increases the user's dexterity and gives them heavy protection. Harlequin armor: Weaker than the aforementioned armor defensively and offensively, but grants the user more magic capabilities by increasing their mana threshold and the speed they recover mana at, alongside their movement speed. Rings: The Forgotten Crown: A crown pried off of the Forgotten King itself. Grants a decent health bonus, alongside dexterity and damage bonuses, increasing offensive capabilities and durability. Pets - 'While there are none in specific that have special abilities, there are two abilities worth mentioning about. ''Heal: Restores the owner's health every X amount of time, in this case, a second or two for a divine pet. Magic Heal: Similar to the above, but it restores mana instead of health, this allows for using abilities constantly. '''Stars: Doom Circle: A black, ring-like object with red thorns protruding from the outside, deals heavy damage, but the user can delay the throw to gain a massive speed boost while constantly draining mana. Midnight Star: Works similarly to the previously mentioned shuriken, however, it deals less damage, but is capable of paralyzing enemies in place, preventing them from moving. Kageboshi: Works similarly to the stars stated above, deals less damage than the midnight star, but can pierce through multiple targets at once. Intelligence: Experienced with various types of weapons, and can easily use them while avoiding an influx of various projectiles. Weaknesses: Speed boosts/throwing shurikens uses up mana (Countered by having high wisdom/mana thresholds), void blade requires enemies to walk into the vortexes in order to damage them, notably weak defensive capabilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Speed Amplification - The ninja can increase their movement speed by delaying a shuriken throw. The speed boost persists for a few seconds after being thrown, albeit. Teleportation - Similarly to the other 13 classes, the ninja can teleport to the Nexus in order to heal and perform other various actions. If the opponent is located in one of the several realms Oryx rules over, they can later return to that said area and fight the opponent again. The ninja can also teleport to the Nexus to save themselves from dying, effectively acting as a lifesaver. Healing - Ninja can heal in various ways like every other class, through various consumables (Such as health potions) and pets. Summoning and Status Effect Inducement - Similarly to other classes, ninjas can utilize drake eggs, which are capable of summoning minions for up to 30-60 seconds. These perform actions such as healing the user, applying paralysis to enemies, slowing enemies, and applying DoT effects. The ninja can also inflict paralysis effects upon enemies by hitting them with a midnight star. Minor Durability Negation - Every katana (And the shuriken, kageboshi), can pierce through multiple targets at once, somewhat acting as durability negation. Minor Danmaku - Like every other class, with high enough dexterity, the ninja can fire multiple projectiles very quickly. However, unlike most other classes, the ninja can fire projectiles way faster. Key: Base (Level 1) | Level 20 | Tier 10+ weaponry | Maxed stats Note: If using base form in Versus threads, the ninja will have a Rusty katana and Basic Star by default unless stated to be given other items (under tier 10). If the ninja teleports to the Nexus without having the ability to enter the area the opponent is in, they effectively remove themselves from the battlefield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Ninjas Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Realm of the Mad God Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7